


Biker or Bike?

by suboiari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suboiari/pseuds/suboiari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig knew love. He knew the feeling of being completely entranced in something out of himself. He knew the feeling in putting 100% effort to caring.  Unfortunately it was only for automobiles. Thankfully for his very worried brother, that might just change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biker or Bike?

**Author's Note:**

> This may be continued, or could be just this... I'm not so sure actually...

The steel cage. It was the highlight of the whole show. Being a fan of bikes and other automobiles, Ludwig automatically found himself with tickets to see it. 

Finding his seat and gingerly sitting down with a can of water so that he would not get thirsty while waiting for the main event to start, he ignored his brother, Gilbert, who was sitting beside him and bragging that he knew the person who was going to be in the steel cage of death. 

Come to think of it, it was really Gilbert who had told him of this particular event and then he automatically went to get tickets.. Inwardly, Ludwig wondered how many contacts his albino older brother had with the outside world. He himself had quite a few, but none of them close. Only his proclaimed best friend (who he suspected may think they were closer then they actually were) were actually really close to him. But that was irrelevant to what was going on stage. 

For the first 14 variety shows his blue eyes watched the show with polite disinterest. He just sipped his drink and made some small commentary or responded to his brother's good natured jabbing of the show. He ran his fingers through his slicked back blond hair and sighed as a performer showed off their skills in skipping. He had absolutely no interest in what was going on in the show, but in order to get to the main course, he needed to be there for the whole thing.

Finally it was announced that the last finale act was going to happen and Ludwig sat bolt straight up ignoring his brother’s sniggering at his reaction. He couldn’t help it really. When he was really interested in something, he really, really liked it. He could hardly contain his squirming on the seat as he finally saw the shiny white motorbike with black curled patterns and the slightly tight clothed biker that was handling the beautiful machine. His eyes gazed over the perfectly polished gem of a machine as it shined in the spotlight. He traced the smooth air resistant shape of it that would enable the rider to go at extremely fast speed. He gazed at the purring engine that reminded him of a powerful tiger, controlled yet always ready to spring into action as a moment's notice. This was really an A class motorbike, and he from what he could tell from looking at it, it was owned by someone who knew how to care and respect it well.

There was a few long moments where the announcer would announce the usual warnings of 'do not try this at home' as well as to hype up the crowd by commenting on how dangerous this particular thing was and Ludwig took the time to truly observe the rather slender biker dressed in complimentary black and white. Usually he would only be fixated on the sweet and smooth automobile, but somehow today his eyes were drawn to the full package. He had to admit, the bike and the biker really complemented each other well. It was probably because they looked like a set. 

A white helmet and a white undershirt, a black leather jacket that was artfully studded here and there, not to look violently punk but to accentuate the figure. Tight pants that hugged the person's hips and shiny eye catching side belts that matched with the knee high lace boots that were also crafted with silver studs to show off the impression of good calves. All in all, the person there was looking pretty sweet on top of the sexy bike. He was rather impressed, but he wouldn’t say that out loud. He was here for the bike after all.

Then the engine revved up and Ludwig just took a deep breath as he listened to how lovely the sound was. He always imagined that a person could tell bite of the bike's character just by hearing it's engine. He smiled slightly as he imagined what the sound boasted about the bike, Power, readiness and absolute certainty. He opened his eyes when he was done with that mini exercise of his. The show was starting.

He watched the rider go straight into the spherical metal cage and start to increase his speed to be able to do his performance.

It was definitely exciting. The biker managed to ride around in a line that was completely horizontal in the cage and after that rode the full circle vertically while making it seem like it was effortless. The biker also did complicated tricks while in the cage such as stopping right at the horizontal circumference and then jumping right to the center ground of the ball with his bike, looking the world like that the bike and the biker were just one being. It was stunning.

Unfortunately the show was over much too quickly for his liking and the biker moved out of the steel cage and calmly got off his vehicle. The announcer quickly went on stage again to do his usual end of the performance speeches. This time Ludwig listened. He would like to keep in mind this particular biker that could meld so well with his machine and care for it like it was their baby. Well, at least that was the impression that he got from watching it. Either way, he knew that he would like to see this pair again.

“ladies and Gentlemen! Please give a big applause for Mr Kiku Honda!” the announcer yelled into the mike and the audience, Ludwig included, clapped loudly and cheered him for his marvelous performance.

The biker moved to the center of the stage and then gave a low bow before moving back to his bike and then slowly moving off stage with his bike in a way that reminded Ludwig of a mother bringing along her child home from school.

He sat back at the chair as the usual thanks were read out due to it being the end of the show, completely satisfied and with a slightly dopey grin on his face. Absolutely beautiful. He only snapped out of it when Gilbert nudged him none too discretely because people were leaving their seats and going home. He too stood up and then moved out of the area, though his mind was still the bike and the biker partners. Halfway out of the aisle of seats, he paused causing his brother to bump into him and then start a full teasing session about his strange fascination with bikes. 

“You outta be careful unless you want to be seen as a machinophile” Gilbert teased while forcefully pushing him out of the auditorium.

Ludwig sputtered. “That's not even a word! And I'm not like that. I just really appreciate fine vehicles” he said trying to regain some dignity from that light hearted accusation,

“Suure. And I bet that bike was especially Fine” his brother said giving him another jibe about it.

This time he blushed in response. “wha- no! It was a really good motorcycle, I can agree on that, but I wasn’t thinking about that” he said

Gilbert raised an eyebrow as they walked aimlessly around the area. “so what were you thinking about that made you stop?”

“.... The biker. He never showed is face.” he said, truthfully admitting what made him pause before.

On hindsight, he really should have gotten the situation start to panic when he saw the grin slowly possess his brother's face.

“The biker..? Oh.. Ha! Looks like my nineteen year old baby brother finally got himself a crush!”

He really really should have seen the warning signs.


End file.
